


Stuck on You

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NaJeong, happy 2yeon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Jeongyeon is stuck on Nayeon. Still is. Forever be.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 35





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired with [this](https://twitter.com/_imnayeons/status/1250133980084449280) tweet.  
> listen to stuck by twice [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dOZgTmLaB3iBEJ043SRb8)

Something was strange for a while, Nayeon doesn’t recognize the feeling. It’s disturbing, but there is something that tells her that she shouldn’t just shrug it off and pay attention instead. She keeps on stealing glances at the girl she barely knew for a week. She doesn’t know what’s with the girl, but there’s definitely something. There was something special about the girl’s eyes that makes her keep on looking at her. It seems like there’s some magical potion that puts into her that tells her that she should keep on looking at the girl until she melts at her own stare. And as times go by, Nayeon realizes that the girl is mesmerizing, is ethereal. She gradually knows the girl just by looking and observing her.

Jeongyeon is different. She makes all of Nayeon stops even with just doing nothing. She shakes up her head, shakes up all of her. And maybe it really drives her crazy, just by the thought of the girl. Whatever she does, she thinks of her. Nayeon likes the idea, likes the feeling of liking her. Maybe she’s that whipped for Jeongyeon (well, she is).

Nayeon has her eyes on Jeongyeon for a while now, actually, most of the times. The girl has been there by her side ever since they were high school. She knew that they were just a year old. She always waits for her outside her classroom and they will walk side by side towards their neighborhood where they will always say hi on the grandma living at the end of their street, where they will pet the dog of the man living two blocks away from her, where they will be teased by the unnie living next to the man, where they get free orange juice from the auntie living next to Nayeon’s home and then they will hang out for a few hours before doing their homework and projects, or doing anything they like.

She always looks at her like she is her whole world, or even the whole universe, and yes, she is indeed her whole universe. She always looks at her with such bright, sparkling eyes, that’s only meant for her. Nayeon always looks at Jeongyeon whether she’s just sleeping or writing or discussing some lessons or listening to the music or doing the grocery or cleaning or laughing with their neighbors or talking with their parents or petting their dog or drinking water or watching movies. She always looks at her like she doesn’t want her to stay out of her sight. She always looks at her like she’s a diamond, a gem, one that has high worth and is so important. She always looks at her because she cannot imagine meeting the one and only Yoo Jeongyeon in her whole life who is so capable of many things including being Nayeon’s everything.

They are close, they are really close to the point that they already know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, needs and wants, happiness, goals, embarrassing moments, hidden talents, silly jokes, deep secrets, endless dramas (especially Nayeon), music tastes, hobbies, what they want to prove themselves and to the world, as well. They are close like literally because Nayeon is so fond of skinship that she always links her arms to Jeongyeon and always hugs her when there is an opportunity. She likes to give cuddles to the younger that even if Jeongyeon acts like she doesn’t want it, she still gives it anyway (that later on will make Jeongyeon melt).

Jeongyeon is Nayeon’s light. She is the one who drags her out of the darkness, who drags her out of any negativity, out of the things the younger thinks Nayeon doesn’t deserve to experience. She is her anchor, the one who keeps her still, keeps her steady. She is the beautiful melody she wants to hear over and over again in her whole life and will not still be sick of it. She is the calming voice that tells her every single time that everything will be alright, that she’s doing great. She is the pillow who knows her deepest secrets and the reason why she cries herself at night to sleep. She is her human journal who knows everything about her and memorize her whole being. She’s the hand who makes her warm, makes her feel she’s not alone. She’s the arms, she’s gladly want to be with forever. She is her favorite rest after a whole tiring day. She is the whole wide universe for her that reflects beauty and eternity. Jeongyeon is Nayeon’s home. She makes her feel always wanted, comfortable, loved, appreciated, accepted, respected, cared for. She makes her feel like she’s safe, that she will always stay by her side.

Words are not enough to describe a Yoo Jeongyeon in Nayeon’s life simply because she’s more than the words she utter when she describes her. She’s more than just a woman, more than just a sister, more than just a best friend, more than just a person. She’s more than just a cleaning addict, a chef, a Lego collector, a foodie, a tsundere for her. She’s more than everything for Nayeon and she can cry just by describing the girl because really, the love she has for the girl is overflowing and is overwhelming, as well. The love she has for the girl cannot compare to anything material in this world because it’s more than that, Jeongyeon deserves more than that. She never thought that she can meet someone in this life as sweet and as kind like her. She never thought that whoever God that this world has, will give her a Yoo Jeongyeon in her life that is willing to endure her rude and bitch personality, her loud mouth, her naughty actions, her whole being. She sometimes, or most of the times, thinks that she doesn’t deserve any bits of Jeongyeon but the latter always reminds her that it’s the opposite she’s thinking and Nayeon believes her, she always believes her.

She is her soul mate. She is the one that inspires her to become a better person and knows her more than anyone else. She is the one who is always there for her and accepted her and believe in her before anyone else did or when no one else would. She’s the one who keeps on repeating that she will stay, that she will always love her no matter what and keeps on reminding Nayeon that she will and always is. Despite their differences, Nayeon believes that they complement each other. They make each other grow and be more. They help each other in different circumstances and surpass any obstacles. They make sure to hold each other’s hand in times of trouble and success. They make sure that even if there are times that they need to part ways, they will always wait for each other to come back. They always make sure that at the end of the day, they always make it in each other’s arms.

She is more than enough for Nayeon. Even if she won’t buy her fancy dresses or rings, or give her gifts and chocolates and flowers, it’s okay. Her presence and the idea of willing to stay is more than enough for her. Nayeon thinks that she can survive with just Jeongyeon by her side. The girl gives so much support, appreciation, care, and love that she needs to survive this life. She is more than enough just by giving time and effort and intangible things that she truly appreciates from the girl.

She got the one thing that Nayeon asks for a lifetime partner. That one thing that always makes her heart pound in an unusual matter, that one thing that makes her smile like an idiot, that one thing that makes her giggle, that one thing that makes her feel so special in just simple ways. That one thing that makes her stay, that makes her want to spend her whole life with her.

And Jeongyeon feels likewise, Nayeon is her whole universe, as well and she loves her as much.

No matter how much Nayeon thinks about it, the only person she wants is Jeongyeon. She is the only one she wants to see and her heart remembers all of her. No matter how many choices the world brings to her, Jeongyeon will always be atop of it and will always be her one and only choice. No matter what circumstances the world may bring to her, to them, she is hundred percent sure that they will surpass it because they have each other. And even if the world will turn how many times, Nayeon will be Jeongyeon’s and Jeongyeon will be Nayeon’s.

“I can’t do what I want, I only want to see you, Jeongyeonie. I just want to see you, only you.”

Nayeon said in a serious tone that made Jeongyeon let a sweet, genuine smile. It is really more than enough for the two of them to be just with each other because at the end of the day, they will still be stuck with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
